dark_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
The Travelers
"The Travelers" is the fourth episode of Season 2 of Dark. Synopsis Jonas meets an ominous figure. While the kids comb the cave for answers, the adults gather in the bunker to share what they know about the travelers. Plot Having passed through the time portal, Jonas awakens—in the middle of a field of harvest-ready grain. He tears off the helmet, then hides it and the rest of the suit. He is gravely wounded from his gunshot and attempted hanging; he stumbles to a tree and vomits. When he gets up, two men are nearby talking about him. They decide to take the "stray dog" to Erna, who will look after him. As they walk into town, they pass other villagers in old-fashioned clothes, then a horse-drawn hearse; Jonas realizes he has traveled much farther back than hoped. One of the men tells a girl named Agnes to fetch Erna. The men ask Jonas about his story, and he tells them he is returning from the Eastern Front. They accept this, and do not press him about his wounds. Erna tells Agnes to tell her brother to prepare the small room for Jonas, but just for a few days. He asks her what year it is. She says his labor camp must have been especially harsh, and they tell him it is 1921, upsetting him. 2020 Martha is having sex with Jonas, who tells her that they are perfect for each other, and never to believe anything else. But she awakens—it was just a dream, and she begins to cry. At the police station, a sketch artist's drawing of the Stranger is displayed on the wall. Torben tells Clausen that Charlotte has taken the day off; in her absence, Clausen says Torben will drive him around for the day. Charlotte is in fact looking through H.G. Tannhaus's boxes at the clockmaker's shop, where she finds blueprints for the time machine. Her phone rings before she can examine it, however. At the Kahnwald home, the older Jonas comes downstairs to the kitchen. He finds the box with the gun and passport, and asks Hannah where she obtained them. At the Nielsen home, meanwhile, Martha and Magnus discuss Katharina's odd behavior. Franziska arrives, with Elisabeth, and makes her peace with Magnus. Magnus, in turn, decides to figure out why their parents have been acting so strangely, and sets out to explore the Winden Caves. 1921 Jonas awakens in a small bedroom; his wounds have been bandaged, and he is in fresh clothes. The younger Noah is there waiting for him, and tells him he had been asleep for nearly 24 hours. Jonas says cautiously that he is not in the right place, but Noah replies cryptically that he expected Jonas to look differently. Jonas sights a plaque of the Emerald Tablet on the wall, and prepares to leave. At the bottom of the stairs, he encounters the young Agnes and pauses. 2020 The 1987 Claudia walks up to the nuclear plant and asks for herself; the guard replies that Aleksander is the only Tiedemann there. Clausen and Torben are also at the plant, questioning that Tiedemann, who says he denied Ulrich Nielsen entry to the plant due to stricter security after the Fukushima disaster. He adds that the door from the caves to the plant was sealed shut in the 1980s. Clausen changes the subject, however, saying he finds it unusual that everyone who grew up in Winden seems to remain there. Aleksander attributes this to the steady employment available at the power plant, although that will change soon. Clausen then points out that Aleksander only arrived in 1986, around the time that Mads diappeared. Aleksander points out that he arrived several weeks after Mads' disappearance. Clausen then asks why he took his wife's last name, which was unusual at that time. Aleksander says that Regina being an only child, they had wanted to preserve her name. He gives his own last name as Köhler. Hannah Kahnwald and Jonas discuss the contents of the box, and mother admits to son that she has been using them for blackmail. This angers him, and this angers her. They are interrupted by a knock at the door; against Jonas' wishes, she opens the door to greet Charlotte. Hannah explains, plainly, that the stranger is Jonas, but much older, because time travel exists, and that he knows where Ulrich and the teenage Jonas are. Charlotte recognizes him as the stranger who checked into the hotel. She shows him the 1921 photo of Sic Mundus, and he identifies Noah in it. They discuss the Travelers, and Charlotte suggests they should head to the bunker. Martha, Magnus, Franziska, and Elisabeth have arrived at the cave. Elisabeth is skeptical, considering four children have already disappeared within it, but Franziska reassures her that they will protect her. Claudia arrives at the library to do research on the recent history of Winden, and is told everything has been digitized. After needing a moment to figure out how to use the touchscreens, she looks through the archives and finds articles about her own disappearance, Regina and Aleksander's marriage, and Egon being found dead in his apartment. Torben and Clausen arrive at the Kahnwald home, but Hannah, having left with Jonas and Charlotte, is not there. They decide to wait for her, and Torben fills in Clausen on some of the history and gossip. Michael Kahnwald had taken his own life. Their marriage had surprised everyone, and there were rumors about her and Ulrich. Clausen wonders if Katharina was aware of them, but Torben says he does not know. Torben tries to change the subject, asking whether Clausen volunteered to join the task force. The answer is a firm yes. At the bunker, Jonas, Hannah, Charlotte, and Peter comb through the evidence, and Tronte's research. Peter summarizes what they have discovered, which Hannah says she knows already. Hannah says they must bring Katharina into the circle as well. Charlotte agrees, but insists that she be the one to do it. The children are inside the cave, and talk about Jonas. Franziska posits that Jonas discovered something he was not supposed to know, and got in trouble. Katharina rides in Charlotte's car, and guesses that they have discovered Ulrich and Mikkel. Charlotte says that they have, and that they are alive, but that they are not "here." Katharina is confused, and becomes even more upset seeing Hannah when they arrive at the bunker. Charlotte attempts to explain the time portal, but Katharina is indignant. She tells them they have lost their minds, and departs. Elisabeth feels a tremor in the cave, and the kids turn off their lights to hide. They see Bartosz enter through the door, carrying the time machine. They surround him and angrily demand to know what he is up to. 1921 Jonas has made his way to the caves, and makes his way inside to the portal. He finds the metal ouroboros ring, and the Sic Mundus door, and crawls into the passage behind it. Behind it, however, he finds only a solid rock wall. He pounds on it angrily. 2020 Bartosz is tied up, and Magnus punches him, but he still refuses to explain what he is doing in the cave, or what the apparatus is. Magnus suspects Bartosz has some connection to the disappearance of his brother and father. Martha tells Bartosz they will leave him there overnight, and they take the apparatus and leave. Clausen gives his judgment of Winden to Torben: a strange place with lying, cheating residents hiding the truth. This does not elicit a response from Torben, so Clausen asks how he lost his eye. Torben says it happened the previous summer, but wants to keep it a secret. Before he can say any more, Claudia walks into the middle of the road, interrupting the conversation. Katharina has made her way to the school, and looks up Michael's class photo from 1987. It looks exactly like Mikkel, and she realizes that Charlotte, Hannah, and Jonas have been telling the truth. 1921 Jonas exits the cave to find young Noah waiting for him just outside, sitting and eating an apple. He tells Jonas that the passage will not open for 32 years anyway, but that Sic Mundus was ready for him now. He gets up and walks away, and Jonas, having no other place to go, follows him. 2020 The adults in the bunker discuss the coming end of the cycle. Jonas explains that Adam, the leader of Sic Mundus, wants the last cycle to begin in three days, and that there is a loophole that will allow him to break the cycle. He says that the Claudia tried to do it, but in the end became what she was fighting. 1921 Noah reaches the church, which is not yet completed. Jonas thinks he is one of the Travelers, but Noah says he is not one yet. They are greeted by the older Noah, who acknowledges the strangeness of their meeting. 2020 Bartosz struggles to free himself in the cave. Katharina compares Michael's class photo with Mikkel's family photo. She does not notice Magnus and Martha returning home. Franziska and Elisabeth arrive home to find their parents missing. Clausen, at his fact wall, writes "Aleksander Köhler?" above. Hannah, Charlotte, and Peter leave the bunker. 1987 Claudia returns home from her time travel, and finds Regina asleep on the couch. 1921 The older Noah takes Jonas and the younger Noah through a hidden door to an elevator, and they descend deep underground. They walk through the caves to a stone portal, and the older Noah takes Jonas inside. 2053 Silja gives up on waiting for Jonas to re-emerge from the God Particle, and leaves. Just outside the chamber, however, she encounters the older Elisabeth—gun drawn and pointed at her. Silja asks why Elisabeth has been lying about what is behind the wall, and Elisabeth answers that they say it is a piece of God, but it is a piece of the devil. 1921 Young Noah looks at the framed pages from A Journey Through Time and asks his older counterpart about the book and the prophecy. The older Noah says simply that the author had already seen the future and the past. Asked about the fate of Jonas, he says Adam will send him so that the last cycle will start. Jonas enters the study, and marvels at it, and the "The Fall of the Damned" painting. Adam enters and addresses Jonas, startling him. Knowing Jonas is staring at his scars, Adam says that the human body is not equipped for time travel. "Shall we begin?" Jonas shouts in return that he has not come there to begin anything, but to end it, but Adam is not bothered. Jonas demands to know who Adam is. At this, Adam approaches him, opens his collar, and reveals a scar on his neck. "I am you." He continues that everything was now in place for the next cycle to begin. All that is needed is a little push. Quotes * Claudia: Tiedemann. Claudia Tiedemann. She used to run the plant. Where can I find her? Guard: There's only one Tiedemann here. Aleksander Tiedemann, he runs the plan. * Clausen: You're not from here. Aleksander: No, why? Clausen>You came to Winden in 1986, at the same time the boy disappeared. Mads Nielsen, Ulrich Nielsen's brother. Aleksander: No, it was a bit later. A few weeks. Why does that matter? Clausen: It probably doesn't. * Jonas: Why do you have a gun and someone else's passport? Hannah: It's insurance. Jonas: What do you mean? Hannah: Someone needs to keep both things hidden. Jonas: You're blackmailing someone? Who are you? Hannah: Who am I? Who are you? * Clausen: Anything about Hannah Kahnwald? Torben: Her husband killed himself last year. He hanged himself. Actually, no one here understood why she married him. She's very pretty. She could've had any man she wanted. * Katharina: Who are you? Her new lover? Jonas: I'm Jonas. Her son. Your grandson. * Clausen: We have a man-eating cave. A nuclear power plant with a boss who is obviously hiding something. A detective who has gone into hiding. And a town full of people who lie, cheat, and betray one another, and who are all only concerned with concealing what's really going on here. So, Mr. Wöller, what do you make of it? Torben: I don't know. Analysis Cultural References * Eastern Front - The Ostfront was the theater of operations in World War I in lands east of Germany, primarily pitting the forces of Germany and Austria-Hungary against those of Tsarist Russia and later the Soviet Union. Under both of the latter regimes, German and Austro-Hungarian POWs were subjected to forced labor and malnutrition, and living conditions generally bleaker than those on the Western Front, i.e. in France and the Low Countries. * Fukushima - Aleksander alludes to the 2011 Fukushima Daiichi nuclear disaster as a reason for stricter security protocols at the plant. Why this would be the case is unclear, as Fukushima was triggered by a natural disaster, the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami of March 11, 2011, rather than a security breach.. Observations * Clausen is the first person who asks Torben what happened to his eye. Callbacks * Waking – Jonas wakens with a start, this time in a grain field. * In Martha's dream, Jonas tells Martha they are a perfect match, just as in Jonas's dream in "Beginnings and Endings." * Noah's encounter with Jonas may be the episode he recounts to Helge in "Alpha and Omega": Years ago, I was still a little boy, a stranger came to us. He looked as if he'd been in the war. Didn't talk much. There was this sadness in his eyes, the kind you sometimes see in those who want to die, but life won't let them. He took a room in our house, the bedroom right next to mine. The 2020 Jonas may not be this stranger, however; Erna tells Agnes to prepare Noah's room for Jonas, not the room next to Noah's, and Jonas was not heard talking in his sleep. * Aleksander tells Clausen that the door connecting the nuclear power plant to the Winden Caves was sealed shut in the 1980s. In fact, he was the one who welded it shut, as seen in "Everything is Now." Mysteries * What is Agnes' (and Noah's) relation to Erna? * What does Noah mean when he says he expected Jonas to look different? * Why does the departing Jonas exchange looks with Agnes—but no words? * How was the Sic Mundus lair built and furnished, and when? * What is the "push" Adam alludes to in starting the next cycle? Cast *Louis Hofmann as Jonas Kahnwald *Helena Pieske as Agnes Nielsen (1921) *Lisa Vicari as Martha Nielsen *Sylvester Groth as Investigator Clausen *Karoline Eichhorn as Charlotte Doppler *Andreas Pietschmann as The Stranger *Maja Schöne as Hannah Kahnwald *Moritz Jahn as Magnus Nielsen *Gina Stiebitz as Franziska Doppler *Carlotta von Falkenhayn as Elisabeth Doppler *Max Schimmelpfennig as Noah (1921) *Julika Jenkins as Claudia Tiedemann (1986) *Peter Benedict as Aleksander Tiedemann *Stephan Kampwirth as Peter Doppler *Jördis Triebel as Katharina Nielsen *Paul Lux as Bartosz Tiedemann *Mark Waschke as Noah *Lydia Makrides as Regina Tiedemann (1986) *Sandra Borgmann as Elisabeth Doppler (2053) *Dietrich Hollinderbaumer as Adam *Leopold Hornung as Torben Wöller *Tilla Kratochwil as Erna Production Soundtrack The song played for the montage starting at 0:48 is "The World Retreats" by David O'Dowda, originally released in 2015 on *The World Retreats EP*. Goofs The sign outside Winden's municipal library identifies it as the *Stadtbücherei Winden*, but the logo on Claudia's search results names it as the *Stadtbibliothek Winden*. Both are common terms for a public library, however, and it is possible one term refers to the institution and the other refers to the particular facility in town. Gallery 2x0400JonasField.jpg|This time in a field 2x0402LivestockTreatment.jpg|"Livestock Treatment" 2x0401YoungAgnes.jpg|Young Agnes 2x0404Farmer.jpg|Thefarmer 2x0406Erna1921.jpg|Erna Agnes nielsen 1921.png|Agnes gives a look 2x0407Martha.jpg|Intimate with Martha 2x0409StrangerSketch.jpg|Sketch the Stranger 2x0410CharlotteShop.jpg|Charlotte at the shop 2x0411StrangerGun.jpg|Retrieving the gun 2x0412MagnusMartha.jpg|Bored teens 2x0413TeenGroup.jpg|The gang debates 2x0414JonasBandaged.jpg|Meeting Noah 2x0415NoahSmirks.pg|A smirk 2x0416ClaudiaGate.jpg|At the gate 2x0417Aleksander.jpg|Under pressure 2x0418ClausenSmirks.jpg|Circling his prey 2x0419AleksanderClausen.jpg|Aleksander and Clausen 2x0421CharlotteBunker.jpg|Charlotte with the Stranger 2x0422Library.jpg|The Winden municipal library 2x0424ClaudiaArticle.jpg|Claudia missing 2x0427ClaudiaSketch.jpg|Sketch of Claudia 2x0428MissingPages.jpg|The missing pages 2x0429ClaudiaResearch.jpg|More research 2x0430WeddingAnnouncement.jpg|We're Getting Married 2x0431WaldhotelWindenOpens.jpg|The hotel opens 2x0432WaldhotelWindenCloses.jpg|And closes 2x0433EgonFoundDead.jpg|Egon found dead 2x0434JonasWoods.jpg|Unfamiliar woods 2x0436KatharinaDisbelief.jpg|Skeptical 2x0437LostYourMinds.jpg|You've lost your minds 2x0438JonasLantern.jpg|Using a lantern 2x0439ConfrontingBartosz.jpg|Confronting Bartosz 2x0440BartoszWrestled.jpg|A tussle 2x0441DeadEnd.jpg|Dead end 2x0443KatharinaRecords.jpg|After checking the records 2x0445ChurchUnderConstruction.jpg|Under construction 2x0447SinisterNoah.jpg|A sinister Noah 2x0448Elevator.jpg|Into the elevator 2x0449StonePortal.jpg|The stone portal 2x0450JonasEnters.jpg|Jonas enters 2x0451SiljaRadiationSuit.jpg|Silja observes 2x0452Elisabeth.jpg|Elisabeth upset 2x0454MissingPagesRecovered.jpg|Missing pages recovered 2x0455AdamsStudy.jpg|Adam's study 2x0456FalloftheDamned.jpg|The Fall of the Damned 2x0458AdamScars.jpg|Scars Category:Episodes Category:Season 2